


The Couch

by betweenuniverses



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, DaiSuga - Fandom, Daichi Sawamura/Koushi Sugawara, Daichi/Suga - Fandom, Haikyu, Koushi Sugawara/Daichi Sawamura, Suga/Daichi - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: AU, Apron, Couch, M/M, Officer - Freeform, Police, Seme Daichi, Spicy, Wounded, cleopatra chair, deep sex, happy birthday daichi, naked, sex couch, teacher, uke suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenuniverses/pseuds/betweenuniverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! Please note that this is just a fan fiction. The original characters are from the hit anime series Haikyuu and I take no credit from it.</p></blockquote>





	The Couch

Suga looks at the clock. It’s 10am. The couch should be arriving any minute now.

He and Daichi had just moved in to their new apartment and they were slowly filling up the bigger space with furniture. The two of them have spent the past weeks shopping for home decors and ordering other items online.

It feels like they’re really newly-weds now, Suga thought. Since they’re both working adults, they had more freedom to do what they like. Moving in together was just one of the goals they were able to tick off the box.

Daichi is a police officer in Tokyo and Suga is a grade school teacher in the same hood.

Suga had always wanted Daichi to be the last person he says sweet dreams to at night and the first person he wakes up to in the morning.

But today, Suga didn’t get to see his partner off to work. Daichi got called for an urgent meeting at the headquarters. At least that’s what he wrote in the note he left on their bedside table.

Suga understands that work is a priority. They are responsible adults and not unreasonable teenagers who can just sleep in whenever they want to. But still, Suga felt lonely. Of all days, why this Saturday? Why now?

It’s Daichi’s birthday.

Daichi’s at work and even he can’t determine what time he’ll return home.

The door bell rings.

Suga let his thoughts drift for a while until the door bell rings again.

As he opened the door, the delivery guy stood waiting with two more men holding either end of the couch.

“Delivery for Sawamura-san.”

“I’ll receive it for him,” declared Suga.

“May I please know your relationship with the customer?”

“I’m his partner,” answered Suga plainly.

“Oh…” bashfully trailed the delivery guy.

“May I have the pen now?”

“Oh… of course… oh, here you go.” Funny how he said so many “oh’s” in one sentence, noticed Suga.

As he was signing the form, he glanced at the furniture once again.

“Wait, are you sure, that’s what Daichi ordered?” he asked, baffled.

The delivery guy double-checked his records. “Uhm, I believe it is, Sir,” he answered with a smile.

The couch was placed on the middle of the grey rag. Suga cannot decide where to put it because it doesn’t look like a normal sofa at all. It looks like a couch but it’s too narrow to be a couch! It’s red, has several curves, and really looks weird. Suga was sure it’s useless for sitting. He texted Daichi:

 _Why didn’t you wake me?_  
_Didn’t get to see you off to work. :(_

 _Happy Birthday, Daichi._  
_I love you._

 _P.S._  
_Received the red couch just now._  
_I’m pretty sure there’s a factory defect somewhere._

Sent.

Suga went to the kitchen and started planning what to make for dinner. Daichi loves anything spicy. Spicy buffalo wings? Spicy lobsters? Or maybe, spicy hot me? He chuckled at the last thought.

His phone beeped.

 _They say that if you love someone,_  
_you’ll let them sleep._  
_I love you, Koushi. That’s why. :)_

Suga’s heart throbbed. He feels like an idiot for smiling at a text message. They have been together for 7 years, officially speaking, and Daichi still succeeds in stirring up the undiscovered pleasures inside of him. With Daichi, everything feels like it’s always the first time. Right now, he really wanted to see his lover. He knows he’s busy but he just wanted to see him— even from afar, even for just a few seconds.

At the headquarters, Daichi is counting the minutes until he comes back to his lovely Koushi. Before he left this morning, he gently embraced his lover and kissed him. His dream to be with the love of his life is finally realized. Suga’s angelic face is just too good to be true. Daichi felt a slight pang of pain when he releases Suga. He knows his partner is looking forward to celebrating his birthday, spending the day at home, and just being lovey-dovey.

Daichi sighed heavily. No matter what, he needs to be home by 6pm at the latest.

Before passing by the headquarters, Suga decided to buy the ingredients for dinner first so that he may have an alibi should Daichi see him. He doesn’t want to look like a clingy wife or whatever.

From the corner of the street, he saw Daichi hurriedly getting into the police mobile with another officer. 

Suga wanted to call out to Daichi but the car passed by so fast he didn’t have the time to even wave.

Daichi thought he may have eye fatigue. Or hallucination, probably. He thought he saw Koushi on the road just seconds ago. Damn, I just want to kiss that guy so bad, he grumbled in his mind.

“Alpha 69, can you hear me? Reinforcement needed at 5th Ave, roger,” said the police officer from the radio.

“This is Sawamura from Alpha 69. We’re on our way. Be there in 10 minutes. Roger,” answered Daichi. He stepped on the gas pedal and the police mobile rushed to the scene.

It’s almost 7pm and Suga is done preparing the spicy lobster and chicken wings. He also prepared pasta, fries, buttered veggies, and some beer. Daichi loves this sinful and deadly combination. To top it all, Suga also baked a red velvet cake smothered with icing all over.

When Daichi arrives, he will give him a back massage on the couch. Oh, wait, he forgot, that couch has to be dealt with later. Suga thought of making Daichi’s nose bleed. Well, that’s his punishment for coming home late.

Suga took his phone and shoot in a quick text before going to the bathroom.

_Daichi, food’s gonna get cold._   
_Hurry up and GYAOH._   
_Love you._

It’s getting pretty late and Daichi isn’t home yet. Suga sat on the red couch and tried calling his partner’s phone several times. Unattended. Something’s really not right.

_Please pick up._

He was getting worried by the minute.

Suga turned on the news as he tries to dial the headquarters’ landline this time. On the TV screen, the night news is showing footage of the earlier police shootout at 5th Avenue. The journalist details the hostage drama at the bank and reports that there are some injured police officers. The situation is now under control and the suspects are already detained. The camera pans to several police cars and Suga caught the Alpha 69 mobile with bullet holes.

He froze.

_No, no, no._

He’s beginning to cry.

Suga took his trench coat from the rack and rushed to the door.

“Daichi… Oh my God, Daichi, please be safe.” Suga absentmindedly scrambled to look for his boots. “Oh God,” tears are rolling down his ivory cheeks.

“Daichi…”

“I’m home.” Daichi is standing at the doorway. His left arm wrapped in bandage.

“Daichi!!” Suga leaped.

“Koushi, why are you crying?”

“’Cause something happened to you, you idiot!” cried the silver-haired angel.

Daichi held Suga’s now puffy cheeks. “I’m okay. It’s just a minor wound. I haven’t died so please stop crying.”

“Shut up.”

Suga clung to him even more.

“Where are you even going at this time of the night?” asked Daichi.

“To where you are, stupid,” sniffed Suga.

“Didn’t you say I should get my ass over here ASAP?” laughed Daichi.

“I know.”

Suga supported Daichi by the shoulder. He held Daichi’s waist and chest as he sat him on the gray carpet. The red couch is too uncomfortable and awkward for an injured person.

“That couch you ordered is proving itself useless right now.”

“Before anything else, am I not gonna get a birthday kiss?”

“Fine.”

Suga took the remote control and turned off the TV. Then he took off his trench coat revealing his naked body behind an apron.

“Oh… my…” Daichi trailed as his nose begun to bleed, literally.

Goal checked.

“Well, I was planning to surprise you tonight. Uhmm, happy birthday, Daichi…” said Suga, shyly.

Even though it was difficult for him to stand again, Daichi approached his partner. He took Suga by the waist and kissed him. Suga returned his kisses more fervently. He gently pushed Daichi back to the rag as they continued the almost three minutes of kissing, tongues, and some groping.

“Don’t make me worry like that again,” he whispered to Daichi’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Koushi,” said the apologetic police officer.

“I know it’s your job to protect people. But if anything happens to you, I wouldn’t know what to do. I won’t be able to take it, Daichi!”

“I’m really sorry for making you worry. But I’ll be alright. Didn’t I promise you before that I will always come home to you?”

“You did but still…”

“Don’t worry about me, Koushi. I will keep that promise no matter what. You know that I love you very much.” Daichi kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you, Koushi…” He kissed Suga’s swelling eyes.

“I love you…” He kissed his palm.

“I love you…” Finally, he kissed him again on the lips.

Suga was breathing heavily from every kiss Daichi places on his face and body.

“Daichi… I want you…” Suga pleaded.

“I’m yours.”

Daichi guided Suga to the red couch.

“How are we gonna do it here?”

“Relax. You’re sitting on it the wrong way. You should face this way.”

Daichi made Suga lie on his belly. He lifted Suga’s naked butt to the arm of the couch and he helped Suga get comfortable with the curves of the couch.

“Daichi, what exactly is this thing again?”

“It’s a sex couch.”

“What??!”

“It’s a sex couch. A couch lovers use to have deep sex.”

“Daichi, you perv—! Ahhhh!” Daichi began fondling his hole.

“Please don’t be too difficult to an injured person,” teased Daichi.

“Ahhhhh, sh—ut u—ahhh, there…”

Daichi massaged Suga’s prostrate as he puts pressure inside his moaning lover.

“Daichi… you… now.”

Daichi single-handedly unzipped his fly and in one breath, entered Suga.

Suga yelped. “Ahh… it’s so… deep.”

With every thrust, Suga felt deeply connected with his lover. It’s a different sensation to be making love on this couch.

Surprises. Daichi never fails to give him those.

“I’m cumming, Daichi.”

“Not yet. I want to see your face.”

Suga fondled and sucked Daichi’s nipples while the police officer lifts his hips. Once again, he entered Suga in one go and moved rhythmically.

Suga is writhing in pleasure. Daichi is a sex god.

Suga is moaning and gasping as Daichi gives him a wild hand job. He is losing his consciousness.

“I can’t hold it anymore…”

“Let’s come together, Koushi.”

The next day, the door bell rings again.

“Delivery for Sawamura-san,” called out the delivery guy.

Daichi opened the door, half-naked.

“Uhm, delivery for..”

“That’s me.”

“Sir, we’re here to deliver one regular black couch.”

“What’s with the regular?”

“Daichi? What’s that?” Suga approached, wearing a very short bathrobe, revealing his silky white legs.

The delivery guy didn’t know where else to look.

“The couch you’re waiting for is here," answered Daichi.

“Is that so? Well, I’m beginning to love that sex couch delivered yesterday,” laughed Suga.

The delivery guy didn’t know where else to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! Please note that this is just a fan fiction. The original characters are from the hit anime series Haikyuu and I take no credit from it.


End file.
